fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Pretty Cure Wikia
Coollogo com-325261665.png|A song for everyone!|link=http://fan-pretty-cure.wikia.com/wiki/Idol_Star_Pretty_Cure%E2%99%AA|linktext=Meet the idols who are ready to sing their way into your heart! Floretta Pretty Cure! Logo.png|The Flowering Emotions!|link=Floretta Pretty Cure!|linktext=Get ready for your hearts to bloom with Kiseki's new series! Futari wa Pretty Cure cover 1.jpg|Exciting Cure Reviews!|link=http://fan-pretty-cure.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HanasakiTsubomi997|linktext=These reviews are sure to get your heart pounding! L-O-V-E.jpg|The princess of love!|link=http://fan-pretty-cure.wikia.com/wiki/Yumi_Airashi|linktext=Meet the energetic main character of Royalty Princess Precure. Welcome to Fan Pretty Cure! Wiki Fan Pretty Cure Wiki is a wiki where any user can come to make their very own Pretty Cure series. If you want to make a Pretty Cure series of your own, go right ahead! There's just one teensy tiny condition: you gotta love Pretty Cure! Don't forget to stop by the Policy to see what you can and can't do here. What will you find on this wiki? On this wiki, you will find that users from all around the world will make their own Pretty Cure series, and some of these users will make up a Pretty Cure director/writer alter ego, or "alias". Two of these aliases are Kobayashi Tsubomi, also known as User:HanasakiTsubomi997, and Akimichi Lydia, also known as User:CureLove12. Any user can contribute to this wiki by creating their very own Pretty Cure series, and these series could be a brand new series with a brand new theme or a Pretty Cure series based of one of the dark Pretty Cure teams from earlier seasons, such as Smile Pretty Cure!. If you're stuck on ideas for your series, ask an admin for help, or check out some of the wiki's most popular series. In order to see some of the Pretty Cure series on this wiki, please click on this link: http://fan-pretty-cure.wikia.com/wiki/Pretty_Cures In the news * Kobayashi Tsubomi has revealed a fifth Pretty Cure and a second mascot for her series Idol Star Pretty Cure♪! The fifth Cure's name is Cure Rhapsody, and the second mascot is called Sonata. * Akimichi Lydia and Minazuki Erika have revealed a pink Cure in the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure, Cure Fairy * CureNa11's Shojo Pretty Cure! series has a new red cure, Cure Love! * Umito Sora release a new series called "Miracle Star Pretty Cure! " with Yukari Yozora, as the main character and lead cure. * Chinatsu Kiseki has created a new series: ''Floretta Pretty Cure!''. Get ready because Kiseki promises that it's a season that will make your heart's bloom! Pretty Cure of the Month "Pretty Cure of the Month" is a fun new game that every user is allowed to participate in! All you have to do is vote for a Cure that exists on THIS WIKI ONLY. The rounds last for one month only, and so the current round, Round 1, will end on August 14, 2016. You can only vote once, and you can find the game by clicking on this link: http://fan-pretty-cure.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:751. Have fun, everyone! * Round 1 Winner: Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Round 2 Winner: ??? Poll Welcome to the official poll of this wiki! There is only one rule for how to vote. You can only vote for a series that was not created by you! So basically, you can't vote for your series/season. What is your favourite series on this wiki? Flower Pretty Cure Royalty Princess Precure Sweetheart Pretty Cure Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Flower Power Pretty Cure Dance Dance Pretty Cure Elemental Power Pretty Cure Starlight Precure Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Lucky Day Pretty Cure Celestial Pretty Cure Flower Precure Flowery Pretty Cure Category:Browse